versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes!)
K.O. 'is the main character and protagonist of the Cartoon Network Animated Series, OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes!. Background K.O. was nothing more but young boy who aspired to be a great hero. His efforts never got far as he was always noted as naive and unexperienced hero with little special about him. To become a great hero, He surrounded himself with other heroes to teach him the ropes and work as a member of Gar's Hero Supply and Bodega. That all changed when a villain known as Shadowy Figure brought out the amazing power lingering within him known as T.K.O. From that day foward, K.O. would constantly struggle as he learned to save the day whilst keeping his other half in check. Stats 'Attack Potency: Large Star Level '(K.O. and T.K.O. have been shown multiple times to be superior to Radicles, Enid and many other top tiers in the Plaza. T.K.O. in particular, even without the power of the Glorb Tree, was a Level -99 villain) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Superior to Enid, who could react while riding her space bike. The space bikes casual speed could reach another Nebula in 36 seconds. Comparable to Cosma who has stated she travels around the universe in order to find cuisine), possibly '''Speed of Light '''travel speed (As Metal K.O., He was comparable in travel speed to Sonic the Hedgehog. Boxman noted that Metal K.O. and Sonic were moving at the speed of light) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(He and Enid survived within a black hole of this power, even having an entire conversation within it) 'Hax: '''Limited '''Time Slow, Energy Manipulation/Reflection, Toon Force, Resistance '''to '''Power Nullification and Fear Manipulation Intelligence: 'Average in general. Childish in nature. In terms of heroing and combat, He has shown to be very experienced. 'Stamina: 'High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Energy Projection: 'K.O. can create energy objects in the form of Fireballs, Fists and even barriers as a form of defense. *'Enhanced Yell: 'K.O.'s yells can be turned into a form of an attack. *'Elemental Manipulation: 'T.K.O. and K.O. himself have shown various moments where they can generate both electricity and fire. Sparking things to ignite or shocking foes with a minor or large jolt. *'Rage Power: 'K.O. and T.K.O.'s power stem from anger. They will become progressively more powerful the more they become mad. *'Flight *'Power Nullification: '''K.O. gained the ability from T.K.O. absorbing the power of the Glorb Tree to take anyone's powers permanently. This also makes the person feel incredibly weak and helpless. *'Teleportation''' *'Power Mimickry: '''T.K.O. specifically had shown the ability to replicate powers when he took Radicles' telekinesis. Techniques *'Slide Kick: A technique taught to K.O. from his mother, Carol. The name is self explanatory, K.O. slides on the ground to deliver a fierce sweep kick. However, this specific attack can in some ways break the laws of physics. K.O.'s acceleration and direction can be changed instantly depending on where he wants to go. This move was even able to make K.O. move around the world within seconds. *'Power Fist Fireball: '''K.O.'s signature technique. His fist illuminates with a light blue energy that when K.O. punches either the air or an object, it will shoot a fireball shaped energy fist. It has been seen to be able to explode on contact or even bounce off of walls. With little effort, K.O. can fire these fists wildly and with little need to "reload". *'Battle Cry: K.O. lets out a loud yell that damages foes. *'Time Slow: '''Though to an unknown extent, K.O. can slow down time and use it to his advantage. Either for a rescue or defense. Although it's unknown if K.O. can specifically control when this happens or not. *'Spin Dash: A move taken straight from Sonic the Hedgehog, K.O. curls up into a ball and revs himself up like a turning wheel of a car before releasing to fling in a single direction. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Oneshot Boxmore Robots like Darrell, Shannon, Raymond and Ernesto *Broke through various walls effortlessly As T.K.O.: *Sliced a Darrell Mech in half, One that would’ve destroyed the whole plaza in a single blast *Punched a hole through a Darrel Mechs eye and came out the back of it’s head *Tossed a large letter sign and Boxmore Jr., A robot child comprised of steel and metal, across a large road *Launched Radicles into orbit with a single punch *He split the sun in half by launching Dendy, Darrell, Boxman, Raymond, Shannon and Jethro towards it Speed/Reactions *Dash so fast that he appears as blur *Slid Kicked around the world in a few seconds *Sent a Power fist from the Planet to the Moon within 4 seconds *Dodged Boxmore Jr.’s binky bullet fire *Maneuvered around several Boxmore Baby Missiles Durability/Endurance *Crashed himself and Boxmore Jr. through several stories inside Boxmore *Slide-Kicked into a pile of TNT blocks unscaved Skill/Intelligence *Skilled Martial Artist *Knowledgeable on a wide variety of heroes, including Captain Planet (It was a crossover episode) Powerscaling *Far superior to Radicles and Enid at this point *Fought against Lord Boxman and his robots and as T.K.O., He defeated all the Boxman Robots fused together *Comparable to Shadowy Figure and Professor Venomous *Heldback a Turbo Charged Fink *As Metal K.O., He kept up with Sonic the Hedgehog Weaknesses K.O. is very naive and kind. While never really afraid to fight, He will usually never consider killing an opponent and would rather just knock them out. He is allergic to peanuts Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Child Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Large Star Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Super Form Users